remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Shenron
Ultimate Shenron is a fictional character in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(franchise) Dragon Ball franchise]. He is the most powerful dragon on Mars, a red planet in the solar system. Biography Ultimate Shenron (Black Smoke Shenron) is the third out of four eternal dragons introduced in Dragon Ball. Like Shenron and Porunga, he too can only be summoned using a particular collection of Dragon Balls, the Black Star Dragon Balls. Like the original incarnation of Shenron, Ultimate Shenron is only capable of granting a single wish. However, his capabilities greatly outclass those of the other eternal dragons. For instance, death wishes do not exceed Ultimate Shenron's power. For wishes that do not exceed the regular Shenron's power (such as restoring someone's youth), the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Ultimate Shenron can permanently reverse it. After a wish has been granted by the deity, the Black Star Dragon Balls are catapulted throughout the galaxy rather than their respective planet, and a one-year countdown is issued for the host planet's destruction, which can only be undone if the Dragon Balls are returned to that planet within this time. In Dragon Ball GT, Ultimate Shenron is used to send the Insectoids to the dimension and cause the planet Chaos to reappear, in a wish accidentally made by Emperor Pilaf. He is later summoned by Baby in the episode "The Game After Life", where he is instructed to restore Planet X and relocate it next to Planet Vegeta (renamed to the "Tuffle Planet"). XANA possessed William Dunbar summoned Ultimate Shenron and forced Serenity to make her wish to restore New DOOP Headquarters, Tweenis 12 and Arlia. Doctor Eggman summoned Ultimate Shenron and wished to revive Andross. Dr. Kochin gathered the Black Star Dragon Balls and summoned Ultimate Shenron to wish that the fortress, along with Dr. Wheelo inside, would be released from the unmeltable ice. Lord Slug summoned Ultimate Shenron and wished to restore his youth and health. He is summoned by Yami Bakura, but Aelita used Sissi to ruin Yami Bakura's wish and use a wish of Sissi, Ultimate Shenron caused William to fall in love in her. In the Shadow Dragon Saga, an evil dragon, known as Black Smoke Shenron is invocated from the cracked Black Star Dragon Balls (which were cracked because of Negative Energy), which emits seven individual dragons. Goku, along with his family and friends, are significantly inconvenienced and must battle them resulting in the Shadow Dragon Saga. After Goku and the other Z Warriors defeat the Shadow Dragons, Ultimate Shenron was later temporarily killed after, due to Piccolo's death. When Team Lyoko used the New Earth Dragon Balls to revive Piccolo, Ultimate Shenron appears without being summoned. He heals Goku's wounds and grants one last wish before he leaves Mars with Yami Yugi and the Black Star Dragon Balls in order to recuperate and teach New Earth's inhabitants to stop relying on the Black Star Dragon Balls to solve their own problems. One year later, Ultimate Shenron presumably returns, as the Four-Star Black Star Dragon Ball is seen again. While Shenron and Porunga are both shown to be comparable in size to a large skyscraper, Ultimate Shenron is shown to be larger than each of these eternal dragons combined. While coiling, Shenron has been shown as being roughly the size of Kami's Lookout. Ultimate Shenron on the other hand is so large that his head alone is roughly the size of the lookout. Also, while Shenron has his "whiskers" on the upper part of his mouth, Ultimate Shenron has them on the lower part of its mouth. Interestingly enough, he lacks the red eyes that the other eternal dragons have, and instead has yellow or blue-green ones. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly. *'Chaos Control' *'Bite' – One of his attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – One of his attacks in Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Dragon Thunderclap' – One of his attacks in Ultimate Tenkaichi. He performs it like Rage Shenron. *'Wish Granting' – The ability to grant a single wish to whom ever finds the Black Star Dragon Balls. Video game appearances He appears in the story mode of Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, and can be summoned in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the Hero Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Omega Shenron wished to Ultimate Shenron to make Earth a living Hell. Once the Hero finds Ultimate Shenron on Kami's Lookout, the eternal dragon has been controlled by Omega Shenron's negative energy and attacks the Hero while the Hero was trying to make a wish. Once defeated, Ultimate Shenron grants the Hero's wish to bring back all those who were killed by the chaos Omega Shenron created. Even though Ultimate Shenron is the eternal Dragon for the Black Star Dragon Balls, their after effect that causes the planet they were used on to selfdestruct after one year is absent in Ultimate Tenkaichi. Voice actors *FUNimation Dub: Christopher Sabat Trivia *Ultimate Shenron's eyes are blue and pink in the opening for Dragon Ball GT, the episode "The Game After Life", and the Hero Mode of Ultimate Tenkaichi. *He seems smaller in Ultimate Tenkaichi than in other appearances. *His roar is just a reused version of Devil Doom, Biolizard and Perfect Chaos' cry, and as well as Metal Madness' cry. Gallery Ultimate Shenron granting the wish.jpg|Ultimate Shenron granting the wish BlackStarShenronFace.jpg|Ultimate Shenron's head 30-20.jpg|Ultimate Shenron granting Baby's wish Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Dragons